


Harry Potter and the Weirdest Summer Ever

by King_Matthew_Emrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: No love relationships, post-OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Matthew_Emrys/pseuds/King_Matthew_Emrys
Summary: Harry believes that the Dursleys hate him. What happens one summer where they actually try to be nice, well some of them do anyway?





	Harry Potter and the Weirdest Summer Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the wondrous world of Harry Potter. Our Queen J. K. is the magnificent owner.

It was a hot day. An exceedingly hot day. The town of Little Whinging, Surrey was boiling. The weatherman had said that this was to be the hottest summer on record, and for the family of three at Number Four Privet Drive, it was the best thing to complain about. Of course, there were actually four people living there. It was better without calling the odd boy that went to the odd school part of that honorable and respectable family, bad blood and all that. The fourth resident there was named Harry Potter and for him it was without a doubt the weirdest week that he had had within the Dursley household. Harry was unsure of many things that summer. It was to be his sixth year at Hogwarts that year and he was trying to be happy for his departure later that summer, but he really couldn’t be bothered to be happy when he kept thinking about his godfather Sirius Black who had just passed away earlier that year. The week that he had just had, though, had driven the closest thing he had ever had to a parent from his mind. The Dursleys were different this year. It wasn’t just because a mysterious man with one normal and one exceedingly abnormal eye had told them to be kind to Harry, rather it was that they were being slightly nicer in general and weren’t afraid. Vernon, of course, was never nice nor could he be. It was a Dursley thing that had run in his family through his great-grandfather according to his mother. She was always the nicer of his two parents and he had been quite sad when she had passed away the year that Dudley had turned six. She had never met Harry, he wasn’t family, after all, but she was so nice to everyone that it rubbed off on the rest of the Dursley family whenever they had gone to see her and left Harry with Ms. Figg.

  
Petunia, Harry Potter’s aunt had been exceedingly kind to Harry all summer since the family of three had picked up the fourth resident. Dudley had been on his diet all year and had lost almost a hundred pounds and when the four went out to dinner the night of his return for Vernon’s new promotion, she had even had Harry get a dessert. It was an odd thing, but Harry didn’t dare speak of it. The one thing he was unsure of was the fact that after the nightmare where the night at the Department of Mysteries blended in with the graveyard, he thought he had seen her comfort him and hold him as he woke up before singing him back to sleep. It was something he was highly concerned about, mostly because it would mean that she had seen him at his weakest and there were only seven people that had seen him at his weakest before her, them being Ron and Hermione, Neville, Sirius, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and, oddly enough, Professor Snape.

  
Harry was seething though at the list of chores that his uncle had put before him that morning at the breakfast table. It would require at least ten hours of work in the hot summer sun. This was how he had found that Dudley was also nicer that summer. After his father had left for Grunnings that morning, Dudley came outside and tore Harry’s chore sheet in halves. He took half and started on them while Harry did the half he was left. They both ended up finishing within four hours and it was in time for Dudley to watch his favorite movie series again. Star Wars was all the rage everywhere and so Dudley had asked Harry to watch it with him and the two started watching right after lunch. It was certainly odd. The two remained on the couch for much of the day, as they ate lunch and waited for Vernon to arrive home from work in order to have dinner.  
The four residents were seated at the dinner table by seven o’clock and Aunt Petunia was about to do something that she had never done before. She was about to ask Harry a real question, not like ‘Did you finish making the beds upstairs?’ or ‘Aren’t you going to do the laundry sometime today?’ no, she was about to ask a heartfelt question. “Harry how was school this past year, you seem more upset than usual now?”

  
Vernon turned purple within a second. “I will not allow that boy to talk to us about his freakish school in my house. Now, boy go to your room!”  
Petunia looked right at Harry, however, and gave an encouraging smile so that he would talk.

  
“Well, it started off rough and went from there. You know I left here after the incident with the Dementor and Dudley. Well, I went to the Headquarters of the Light side and waited there. You see, I had to have a hearing because of the magic that I had used. We went to the Headquarters and within a couple of days I was cleared of all charges. We all then waited there for the start of the school year. By all of us, I mean my friends Ginny, Fred and George, and Ron and Hermione. When we got back to school there was a ministry official in the position of perhaps the most important class at the school, “Defense Against the Dark Arts.” It was really bad because the government didn’t want the people believing me and Dumbledore when we said that Voldemort was back. They interfered, and we would have learned hardly anything that year, except for the fact that I started an illegal club called Dumbledore’s Army. The club taught DADA, and it was all going fine until someone reported us in April. We got caught and following that Professor Dumbledore was kicked out of Hogwarts and replaced by that horrible hag of a woman. She was so horrible that it wasn’t even funny. She sacked two teachers, mind you, one deserved it. She also almost killed another and tried to poison and curse me with illegal things. In the end I received a vision of my godfather being tortured in my mind. Voldemort had planted it there as he can do that, and I thought that it had real, but it hadn’t. They were in the British Ministry and because of that I got five of my friends and we went there. It turned out to be a trap, and well, I fell for it. In the end my godfather, who I thought was being tortured, had actually been at home and when he went to help in the fight at the Ministry he was killed by his Dark cousin. Dumbledore did get reinstated, but I found out the reason that my parents were killed, and why Voldemort tried to kill me. Voldemort and I are part of a prophecy and we must either kill the other one or be killed by the other one, and if we kill then we will be immortal. Voldemort doesn’t know that part, he only thought that I would be the one to vanquish him, which is why he came after me.” Harry explained.

  
Petunia and Dudley were frozen in shock, but Vernon was burning red and mad as a cow. He got up to hit Harry, but Dudley was faster. He tackled his father and they punched, kicked, and hit each other. The younger, smaller, and more agile of the two, however, came out victorious and knocked his father out cold.

  
Perhaps not all Dursley men were horrible and rude, one thing was certain; though, this summer was the weirdest one that Harry had ever had, and this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If I should continue, comment. If there are grammar issues, I write, sometimes, as if I am from the seventeenth century. If it is only a weird structure, then I can’t help you. If not, comment.


End file.
